


Not So Lonely

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows that Gareth Bale and Cristiano Ronaldo hate each other, but what happens when the Welsh player decides he wants to befriend the Portuguese, join these two footballers in their humorous shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Of a New Friendship

Cristiano Ronaldo, was meant to be lonely, he knew that, sometimes he gets really lonely and he wishes he could go and talk to his teammates, but he can't. Ronaldo didn't want his heart broken, he didn't want to be hurt not again, not like Manchester United.

  
You see, when Ronaldo first went to Manchester United he was so happy, so excited, but the excitement vanished when they made fun of him talked behind his back apart from David Beckham. He was always kind to him, talked to him, invited him over, he was the only good person, but that doesn't change the fact that Ronaldo had been treated horribly for so many years, even Ferguson didn't know, it doesn't change the fact that the people he thought could support him, turned their backs on him, it doesn't change anything.

  
When Cristiano went to Real Madrid he ignored everyone and kept to himself, but Sergio Ramos broke his walls, saw through his facade, he was always too intelligent, Sergio Ramos was the only person who Ronaldo thought of as a true friend, of course Beckham was on this list as well.

  
Everybody thought he was a spoilt brat, when he first came to Real Madrid, he refused to shake hands, hug, or high five anyone, apart from Sergio Ramos, they didn't understand he was meant to be this way, meant to be lonely.

  
Recently, he was questioned about his relationship with his teammates, Gareth Bale in particular, he didn't need to be friends with anyone, he didn't need them to be there for him, he didn't need them to hurt him, again is what he thought ‘what's on pitch matters more’ is what he answer with.

  
After this, Bale and Benzema ignored him, never talked to him as did the other players on his team apart from Sergio of course. He tries to convince himself, it's what's for the best, but he still feels an ache in his heart when he sees the team enjoying, talking, without him. But he can never ever let anyone in, not after Manchester United not again.

  
Cristiano Ronaldo is not stupid, in his brain he knows that they wouldn't do anything like Manchester United, but his heart isn't so sure and he doesn't want to break his heart not again. See, his heart was a frail thing even before his heart surgery, now it was so fragile he didn't want it to break, because everybody knows you can't possibly live with a broken heart, so he treats his heart like a glass, a glass that could be broken but couldn't be mended again.

  
“Why are you doing this” he turns to face Gareth Bale, he replies “I don't know what you're talking about” he pretends to be oblivious even though he knows what Bale’s talking about “you know what I'm talking about” Bale whispers “My heart” Ronaldo starts “blame my heart” he ends and walks leaving a confused Gareth staring at the back of his newest mystery, and if you knew Gareth Bale you'll know he loves solving mysteries.

  
For the next month Gareth Bale shadowed Cristiano Ronaldo and everybody was sure they were going crazy. Cristiano Ronaldo was convinced he was mental with Bale following him around, he was both annoyed and flattered, he didn't know which one he was the most so he just stuck with annoyed. Ronaldo was getting impatient and the paparazzi had noticed Bale following him, he didn't want any rumours. One day when he was going on his morning run and Bale decided to join him he decided to talk to him

There conversation went like this:

  
“Why are you following me”

  
“Me, I'm not following you, I'm just taking care of a teammate, is that a sin”

  
“The paparazzi are making rumours”

  
“Rumours, why'd you care you're Cristiano Ronaldo, don't tell me rumours bother you”

  
“They don't bother me”

  
“Then you don't mind me taking care of a teammate”

  
“No”

  
“Good”

  
Gareth Bale was getting annoyed, he had followed Cristiano Ronaldo everywhere, trying to find out about why he hated him and the whole team, apart from Sergio Ramos. Gareth bale decided he wanted an answer.

  
He walked to Ronaldo's room, and saw him putting his son to sleep, he waited near the door, he was in awe of how different and gentle he was with his son and how hard and cold he was with everybody else.

  
“What do you want?” the quiet voice of Ronaldo snapped him out of his thoughts

  
“Why do you hate me? It's all I want to know” Bale pleads, he doesn't even ask or questions, he just pleads.

  
Ronaldo sighs “I don't hate you” he motions for Bale to sit on the sofa and tells him about Manchester United.

  
“Treat me like a Friend, I promise I won't hurt you, give me 3 months if after 3 months you don't want to be my friend, I won't bother you” Bale pleads again, he really wants to know this man.

  
Ronaldo nods “ok” he says “go home now” Bale nods but quickly turns around “friends have each other's phone numbers” Ronaldo hesitates before nodding and giving Bale his phone Number, Bale jumps in happiness a reaches out a fist for a fist bump, Ronaldo hesitates before connecting his fist with Bale’s.

  
The start of a new friendship Ronaldo thinks as he sees Bale walk with a smirk on his face.

 

 

 


	2. Spending A Day Together

_**Day** 1 _

Gareth Bale entered Cristiano Ronaldo's house with a whistle, the older man had given him the keys to his house, seeing as they were friends. He entered the house to be greeted by silence.

“Where is Ronaldo?” He wondered out loud, seeing the quiet house he'd thought the Ronaldo household to be louder than this

“Mister” a timid voice called out, Bale assumed the owner of the voice was talking to him so he turned around, to see Cristiano Ronaldo Jr standing in his pyjamas, confused.

“Hello there” Bale smiled he kneeled down eye level to the little boy

“Where's your father” Gareth Bale asked a little worried

“He's still asleep, I just woke up earlier, who are you?” Wondered the mini Cristiano as he stared up to look at the tall man

“Still asleep, that's boring shall we go wake him up, I'm your fathers friend by the way” Bale replied to the child, Jr nodded at Bale’s suggestion and excitedly dragged the older man with him to his fathers room, Bale laughed a little as he ran behind the excited child.

“Daddy, Daddy” Jr screeched in excitement “your friend is here” Ronaldo sat up confusion all over his face before noticing Gareth bale standing behind his son, smiling. 

“What are you doing here?” Ronaldo asked annoyed he wanted to go back to sleep

“Oh, just visiting a friend” Bale smiled eyes twinkling with mischief and amusement Ronaldo groaned before getting up

“I'm making breakfast, do you want some” he said trying to not stumble over the rug in front of him Bale shook his head in a ‘no’ motion “I've already eaten” he replied

“Are you still going to stay” a worried Ronaldo Jr asked, he happened to like Bale, he had a funny personality

“Sure, I'll stay” he said smiling, happy to have won the trust of his new friends son In the kitchen Bale watched Cristiano Making pancakes and couldn't help realising how familiyish this looked, he didn't expect Ronaldo to be like this 

“Nino come and eat food” Ronaldo cried in order to be heard over Tom and Jerry being played on the television 

“You can call me Nino as well” Jr says to Bale smiling as he munched on his pancakes 

“Ok” Bale smiled and turned to Ronaldo who had motioned for him to come to him

“What's up” Bale asked Ronaldo, cheerfully he wanted to prove he could be a good friend and he wouldn't be like Manchester United

“I'm fine, but, why are you here?” Ronaldo asked Bale whispering to him

“I'm your friend now, I'm hanging out with you” Gareth said cheerfully, he continued “first we can go to the park, than we can watch an age appropriate movie with Nino and than we’ll both go training, after that we will call it day” Bale continued smiling cheerfully thinking about the day Ronaldo, even though he was annoyed, decided he liked the idea so just nodded and headed to the bedroom with Jr to change while Bale waited in the living room.

**_ Park _ **

When both Ronaldo and Jr were clean and changed they left for the park with Gareth, the decided to walk, there was no one on the streets seeing as it was early morning. The trio were walking in silence apart from the occasional excited chatter from Jr. When they reached the park both Bale and Ronaldo were happy to see that not a lot of people were in the park so there was good chance they wouldn't be recognised. As, Jr played with all the rides Bale and Ronaldo sat on a bench Ronaldo took out a book while Bale made amusing attempts to start a conversation with his newly made friend. This is what those conversations went like: 

_** Attempt 1  ** _

“Umm...er...Ronaldo”

“You need anything Bale” 

“No, nothing”

FAIL

_** Attempt 2 ** _

“Ronaldo, can we...can I…can you move up a bit”

“Sure” 

FAIL

All his attempts in talking to Ronaldo was a fail, he couldn't believe that he was nervous, talking to Cristiano Ronaldo, his teammate. They had to quickly leave the park when they noticed, the park was started to get crowded so people might be able to recognise them.

_**The cinema/watching a movie** _

They entered the cinema with hoodies so no one would recognise them, even Jr was wearing one. As Ronaldo went to get the tickets and snacks Jr waited with Bale, seeing as he was a kid Jr got tired and Bale decided to hold him. A old lady almost walked past them before stopping

“young man, you have a beautiful son” the old woman spoke in a raspy voice

“Oh no...um...this isn't…he isn't…” Bale tried clarify but ended up Stuttering the woman who was stood there patiently got a bit annoyed a walked off, leaving Bale standing there like a statue

“You okay” came the voice of Ronaldo from next to him

“Yeah fine lets just watch the move” Bale said trying to walk inside the screening room Both Bale and Ronaldo removed their hoodies as the room was dark and Jr who had insisted on sitting on Bale’s lap enjoyed the movie but soon after he grew bored and agitated, Bale seeing Ronaldo happily watching the movie decided to give Jr his phone Jr played on that for a few minutes before growing bored and tugging at Bale’s white shirt. Bale, panicked not knowing what to do, but for the rest of the film Jr played with the multiple rings on Bale’s hand. After the move had ended and they had exited the cinema they dropped Jr off with this babysitter, he was a bit hesitant to leave Bale.

“You will come back” asked the sniffing Ronaldo Jr

“Of course, tomorrow Nino, I'll be back” Bale, smiled at the young kid who had held a space in his heart after such a short while After, Jr was dropped off, both Ronaldo and Bale, headed for training in a comfortable silence.

_** Training Ground  ** _

When both Ronaldo and Bale entered the training ground together 9 jaws of their teammates simultaneously dropped in astonishment, Bale and Ronaldo to their knowledge disliked each other.

  
It was even more shocking when they trained together cooperatively, without Sergio Ramos berating them for fighting, it was a strange sight. Even for Sergio Ramos.

  
Ramos walked to Ronaldo “ are you feeling okay” he asked in awe

  
“Yeah, fine” answered Ronaldo oblivious to the shock his teammates were going through.

  
“You sure” Ramos asked once again hoping his teammate would tell him what was wrong.

  
“Yeah, I'm sure, I'm fine” Ronaldo replied this time confused

  
Ramos just nodded and was convinced he was just hallucinating, it's going to go back to normal tomorrow he thought

  
A lot, okay most, okay fine, all of people present, were shocked when Bale slipped and the first person to run to him was none other than, you guessed it, Cristiano Ronaldo.

  
“You okay” Ronaldo asked, examining Bale’s leg for any injuries oblivious to everyone whispering to each other and staring

  
“Yeah I'm fine” Bale confirmed with a nod confused as to why Ronaldo was behaving like this

  
Ronaldo nodded before realising everyone around him was in shock he got up and walked away ignoring the stares of his teammates.

  
Later when Ronaldo and Bale headed out “I wasn't concerned about you, I was only worried we'd lose a game without you” Bale nodded as he stared at Ronaldo walking out, he smiled.

  
We’re getting there, slowly

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day 2_ **

Cristiano Ronaldo woke to the sound of his son's giggles and manly laughter, laughter that belonged to Gareth Bale. He exited his bedroom and walked towards the living room where the laughter was coming from, when he entered he saw Nino and Bale laughing about something while looking at the latter's phone.

“I regret giving you my house keys” Ronaldo spoke out loud causing both, the older and the younger males to turn around

“Well, good morning to you too” the younger footballer spoke cheerfully, not hiding the sarcasm hidden behind his statement, the older footballer fake smiled and walked out mumbling about ‘crazy people, invading privacy’ Gareth just smiled and continued talking to Nino about the funny video they were just watching.

Cristiano walked back to the living room now dressed in a white button down shirt, and black skinny jeans. “What are we going to do today” he asked the younger man, who had always planned what to do,

Bale started speaking “Today we’re going to go grocery shopping, I've seen the state of your fridge, than we're going to go to the mall to shop for today's football party’ finally we’re going to attend the party” Finishing his speech, he bowed while Ronaldo froze, he had totally forgotten about the party so he had no babysitter for Nino.

“I have no babysitter for Nino” he spoke out loud panicking

“It's okay take him with you” Bale spoke as if Ronaldo was stupid for not thinking of that sooner

Ronaldo nodded but still panicking, would he really be able to bring Nino with him, the more he thought about it the more he relaxed of course he could bring Nino with him it was a formal event with suits and ties, at least it wasn't a club.

“Let's get going then, at this rate we’ll never get anything done” Bale spoke, whining as he stared into his phone

_**Grocery shopping** _

They had both decided to wear a hoodie and went to sainsburys, to get their groceries, Bale was pushing the trolley and Nino was sitting on the child carrier and pointed at all the things he wanted and after a nod from Ronaldo he would put all the things into  
the trolley.

Bale saw Ronaldo put carrots in the trolley and he immediately put them back on the shelf, Ronaldo frowned and turned to Bale.

“Why did you put the carrots back?” Ronaldo asked confusion all over his face

“Because carrots are disgusting” Bale replied scrunching his face in disgust

“They're healthy” Ronaldo countered, Bale opened his mouth “for Nino”  Bale froze and Ronaldo smirked in satisfaction, he knew Bale would let him buy the carrots hearing Nino’s name, Bale threw the biggest glare at Ronaldo and continued shopping, though he didn't speak to Ronaldo the whole time they were shopping.

During the car ride, to reach the mall Ronaldo, from the corner of his eyes saw Bale nervously opening his mouth then closing it, this happened a few times before Ronaldo got annoyed.

“Do you need anything” Ronaldo asked softly trying not to disturb Nino who was sleeping on Bale’s lap an annoyed Ronaldo asked

“I...er...yeah” Bale stuttered trying to form a coherent sentence but all that came out of His mouth was a mess, Ronaldo nodded  
urging Bale to go on

Bale raised his hand to his neck and sheepishly looked at the sleeping child on his lap  “er...sorry for acting childish in the supermarket” Ronaldo nodded “it’s okay” Bale looked up happily and Ronaldo turned to face the window. To be honest he had always liked Bale’s childish side, it made him forget he was getting older, but he'd never admit it, not in a million years.

They has finally reached the mall, and Bale woke up Nino who groaned, but soon got excited after seeing Bale.

_**The Mall** _

They both entered a shop still wearing a hoodie trying to not dehydrate in what seemed like the hottest weather ever. Both of them decided to buy clothes and ties for the party and also get something for Nino to wear.

Ronaldo and Nino walked to a suits section whereas, Bale was in the ties section trying to choose between a grey and black striped tie or a plain black one, both father and son had already decided what they wanted they were waiting for Bale who was taking ages deciding the tie he wanted.

Nino huffed when he noticed Bale had picked a third navy blue tie, he stamped his way towards Bale and picked the grey and black striped tie “wear this one” Bale smiled when he heard the little boy say this and nodded at him.

They had both decided to go to the event straight from the mall, when they were sitting in the car Nino frowned “why aren't you wearing the tie I chose” and when Ronaldo looked towards Bale he realized that the younger footballer wasn't wearing his tie “I..em don't know how to tie a tie” Bale spoke sheepishly looking at his lap, while Nino giggled and Ronaldo smirked.

When they both exited the car Ronaldo saw Bale cast a forlorn glance in the direction of his untied tie and Ronaldo sighed “hold still” he spoke while grabbing the tie, he raised Bale’s collar and set to doing the tie, completely missing the bright flashes of a camera.

_**The event** _

Not one, Not two, but thousands of faces gaped in awe at the shocking entry of the two Real Madrid players and in their shock  
Drinks flew out of hands, food fell out of mouths and people gaped in awe at the shocking sight of the two footballers with a young boy, Sergio Ramos who was there with his teammate Karim Benzema stumbled in shock and walked towards his two teammates ignoring the questions directed to him from news reporters and other who had attended that party.

“What are you two doing” hissed Sergio Ramos at two of his best players “ news reporters are going to make rumours, they think you hate each other, we thought you hated each other, what happened?” He continued ranting not knowing that a brunette news reporter had heard his comment.

“It is non of your business” Ronaldo replied with equal amount of anger in his voice and, Bale stared at shock at the usually calm and collected man

“Come on” Gareth Bale whispered to the shocked Cristiano Jr, he didn't want the young child to witness this argument, Jr lifted his arms and Bale held him, he walked but could feel eyes staring at the back of his neck.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean it's non of my business?” Whispered the now angry Spanish player, he continued whispering in rapid Spanish “you are my teammates it's my duty to know about your whereabouts”

“I don't care about teammates” whispered, the equally angry Portuguese player, he ignored the offended look that both Sergio Ramos and Karim Benzema gave him as he walked to find his son and Bale.

“Excuse me” whispered a timid voice, Ronaldo turned around to see a short woman with blonde hair and emerald eyes wearing a black dress and glasses “yeah” he answered feeling grumpy at the argument he had “umm…my name is Julia Smith, my boss threatened to fire me if I don't find anything about your friendship with Gareth Bale, can you help me” Ronaldo, even though he was annoyed appreciated the fact that she spoke the truth.

Ronaldo smiled “Take my phone number”  Julia smiled revealing her dimples and Julia gave Ronaldo her phone number.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------

  
“There you are!” Exclaimed a voice from Ronaldo's side, he turned to see Bale walkng towards him holding Ronaldo Jr in his hands

“Shall we eat” Bale spoke trying to keep the sleepy Cristiano Ronaldo Jr awake

Cristiano merely nodded and walked towards the table where the Real Madrid players were seated.

“Hello” Sergio Ramos decided to greet them and not start a fight again.

“Hello” calmly, both Ronaldo and Bale greeted the table

Jr decided he wasn't very sleepy and whispered to Bale who was holding him “if I say hello, will they say it back” Bale, who knew they had heard everything nodded

“Hello” Jr shouted in order to be heard as soon as he greeted them there were ‘hello’ and ‘hi’ from all around. Jr who wasn't used to having so much attention sheepishly giggled, making Bale laugh and Ronaldo smile.

Once they were all seated they started to eat, Jr was speechless in front off all these strangers but, when they asked him questions he readily agreed to answer them.

Sergio Ramos decided to not fight in front of a kid and just nodded at the two football players and Jr decided he wasn't sleepy anymore and started talking to all the players, Sergio decided this was a good time to learn more about this sudden friendship between Bale and Ronaldo

“What about Bale” he asked, the whole table silenced waiting for the question to be answered “who” Jr asked confused and Sergio just pointed at Bale, and Jr's eyes widened in understanding “Mr Gareth, I like him, he's kind” Sergio smiled hearing this, Ronaldo didn't let many people near Jr “He doesn’t know how to tie a tie though” he continues oblivious too the embarrassed footballer next to him, this statement made everyone laugh “dad had to tie his tie for him” Jr continues this time silencing the whole table in shock “that's enough” Ronaldo said to Jr though not unkindly, Jr nodded and this time started to talk about school, but all the footballers present could only think about what the young boy had said.

They seem like friends, but they seem like so much more, but this was just the begining, no one saw a brunette woman smile in victory as she wrote down everything the young boy had said.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3**

**Gareth Bale and Cristiano Ronaldo friends or more.**

Gareth Bale and Cristiano Ronaldo have mysteriously become friends, yes you heard it they were both spotted at a football party with Cristiano Ronaldo Jr. But there are some things that make me wonder, if they are friends or something more.

You see, outside the football gala Ronaldo was spotted tying Gareth Bale’s tie, this gesture seems more romantic than friendly to me. There is a picture along with this article that proves what I am saying.

Another thing I would like to mention is that none of the Real Madrid players knew about this sudden friendship as Sergio Ramos was quoted saying ‘What are you two doing news reporters are going to go crazy they will make rumours, they think you hate each other, we thought you hated each other, what happened?’

Another point is that even Ronaldo Jr admitted he liked Gareth Bale, in the party he was heard saying ‘Mr Gareth, I like him, he's kind, He doesn’t know how to tie a tie though dad had to tie his tie for him’ he even admitted that his father tied the tie for Gareth Bale, to me this seems like a bond far deeper than friendship, but to you it may seem like friendship comment down on what you think.

Jennifer Malone

Gareth Bale walked into the Ronaldo household expecting to be greeted with silence what he did not expect was an angry Cristiano Ronaldo throwing a phone into his hand and urging him to read an article.

Gareth scoffed in amusement as he skimmed through the article “people seriously don't believe this do they” Gareth asked amusement clear in his voice”

Cristiano who wasn't feeling very amused replied “yeah, they do and now it's turned into a huge problem”

Gareth Bale now serious asked “can't we release a statement about how we are friends and all”

“We can” nodded Cristiano “but we can't find a journalist who we are sure won't twist our words” as he spoke his eyes brightened in recognition

“What?” Questioned Gareth as he saw the older man's eyes light up “follow me” spoke the older man dragging Gareth with him, Gareth sighed as he speed walked to catch up with the running man

“In the party a young girl named Julia smith approached me, she said if she didn't find anything about our friendship her boss would fire her, she could release the news about us being friends” Ronaldo spoke looking excited by the second

“Are you sure you can trust her” Gareth spoke trying to get Ronaldo to understand, that not all people can be trusted

“Trust me” Ronaldo spoke, looking pleadingly into Gareth's eyes, even though he could have just called Julia he just wanted to have Gareth’s permission, they aren't friends though, no they can't be, he thinks as Gareth nods, after three months they're not going to see each other personally they'll be professional, so why did thinking about separation cause Ronaldo‘s heart to ache.

Ronaldo calls Julia's number trying to ignore how painful thinking about separation was, the phone is answered and Ronaldo speaks “Julia can you come to my house and write an article on how me and Gareth are just friends” Ronaldo hears spluttering from the other side of the phone before he hears a timid yes, he sends Julia the address and she says she will come in 3 hours.

“Daddy, Mr Gareth” came the tired voice of Ronaldo Jr “why are you awake?” Asked Jr not used to seeing his dad awake this early. “Nothing Jr do you want breakfast?” asked Ronaldo, trying to stop the younger kid from finding out anything Jr nodded as he sat on the table “what are we going to do today” Jr asked Gareth as he seemed to have planned the whole day, like as if Gareth was a part of their family, as soon as this thought entered Ronaldo’s head he banished it, he couldn't start a family or have feelings for Gareth.

“Today” started Gareth with a smile “we are going to do an interview”

Jr jumped and turned to Ronaldo “can I join?” He asked Ronaldo smiled seeing his son's smiling face and nodded. Jr grabbed Gareth's hand and dragged him to his room in order to show the older man his clothes and toys, while Ronaldo cleaned the house, he had given his housemaid Maria the day off after her daughter Victoria had fallen ill.

Gareth's POV

Me and Cris were in his room and he was animatedly talking about the types of toys he owns, the type of things he liked and to some people this would seem boring but, to me hearing Cris speak was like a breath of fresh air and I loved it.

“What shall I wear for the interview” Jr asked suddenly looking worried

“Wear anything” I replied he didn't need to wear fancy clothes, he was just a kid

“What” he started hesitating “what if I embarrass dad or you, I don't want to embarrass you” he finished keeping his head down

“It's ok” I spoke soothingly “you don't have to wear anything good, because you don't embarrass us you make us feel good about us” I said this on behalf of myself and Ronaldo I was sure he thought the same way.

“Can you still help me choose what to wear” Cris asked hesitant as his head dipped down staring into the floor

“Yeah, I'll help you love” I nodded clasping the young boys hand to make him feel happy about himself

Me and Cris searched through all his wardrobe and found the perfect clothes for him, black skinny jeans with a black shirt, Cris seemed confident as he walked out to show his father

As I walked out of the room following the younger boy my eyes widened, Ronaldo looked good, I could have said breathtaking, beautiful, wonderful but I did not like Ronaldo, not like that not in a million years.

Ronaldo started back into my eyes and it turned into a staring contest, both of us started into each other eyes I had never really noticed how deep and dark Ronaldo’s eyes were, I couldn't help getting lost into his dark orbs but our moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang and Ronaldo rushed to answer it.

As the young Julia Smith entered I stared at Ronaldo while he did they same to me, right know we weren't sure what to say, what to do, but, we can together along with Cris face it all.

Gareth Bale POV

  
We had sat down waiting for the camera crew to set up all the equipments, I was really nervous about the interview, we had discussed that we would talk about how me and Ronaldo were only friends. I could tell Ronaldo was nervous even though outwardly he was the calm sea.

  
“Shall we start” the perky voice of the journalist cut through my thoughts, I disliked the girl even though she had done nothing wrong.

  
Ronaldo nodded and the journalist gestured for the cameraman to start recording

  
“Here I am with Gareth Bale, Cristiano Ronaldo and his son to talk about all the rumours surrounding their lives" the journalist some into her microphone

  
“Are you both dating?” The journalist asked, heading straight to the main point

  
“No” Ronaldo spoke shaking his head side to side revealing his tan neck, whereas I just shook my head indicating no

"So you're just friends" she confirmed looking at both me and Ronaldo, I nodded whereas Ronaldo hesitated before he nodded, to be honest this action hurt.

Ronaldo looked around uncomfortably as he noticed my face, the whole interview continued with questions being directed at us and even Cris who seemed delighted in answering the questions.

After the interview had ended, all three of them sat silent as the editing crew started editing the footage to remove all the unnecessary footage, after all this had been done and the footage had been uploaded and Julia left the house.

They had left at night so Cris had already been asleep for a long time and both me and Ronaldo were both sitting uncomfortably on the sofa not knowing what to say.

"Shall we play twenty questions?" I asked before groaning, I don't mean to be that forward "so we get to know each other" I clarified seeing his confused face, I just wanted to break the silence "OK" he said smiling uncomfortably "I'll ask" I stated looking at his face to see if he agreed, Ronaldo nodded and looked towards the floor.

"OK" I started "what's your favorite colour" I stared at Ronaldo waiting for his answer "blue he answered I nodded and we continued asking questions and answering them.

Finally I asked the final question "what's your favourite TV show?" I asked curiously the footballer had turned a bit red at my question he looked down and answered "doctor who" I opened my mouth in surprise "really" I asked "that's my favourite TV show too" I said smiling Ronaldo looked up in surprise.

"I didn't really like Rose" I continued hoping that me and Ronaldo could talk about something we both had an interest in, I waited for Ronaldo to speak and finally his mouth opened

"I didn't like her as well, I prefer Donna" he says smiling at me

"Well, Donna was funny and I did like her but my favourite companions have got to be Amy and Rory" I said, while I did like Donna I did prefer Amy and Rory

"I know" he started "it was sad when they got sent back in time by the weeping angels" he said his smile turned into a frown

"What do you think about Clara" I asked to be honest, she was one of the most humorous companions the doctor had ever had

"I like her, she's funny" answered Ronaldo beaming as he mentioned Clara

"Do you want to watch it?" I asked hesitant

He looked shocked at my proposition and as he thought about it he seemed to be contemplating saying no but eventually he nodded and smiled

"Should we start from 'The Eleventh Hour' when Amy first appears on doctor who and then finish the whole series" I ask, Ronaldo nods as he settles himself comfortably on the sofa I slide next to him, hoping he wouldn't do anything, instead he seemed pretty relaxed, I put the episode on and relaxed to the familiar sound of the theme song.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

  **Day 4**

**Gareth Bale POV**

I winced as I woke up to a painful neck and a numb leg, I looked around the room before noticing the doctor who DVD and remembering the conversation me and Ronaldo had last night.

I yawned as I nudged Ronaldo, "get up" I said shaking his shoulder he whined as his eyes got used to the sun "what" he asked scrunching his eyes against the harsh sunlight.

"Doctor who" I answered to which his eyes had widened "how long?" He asked, I spoke while yawning "we didn't watch the full episode, we both fell asleep" he nodded as he walked away from the sofa and headed towards his Jr's room I followed and for a few minutes me and Ronaldo continued to observe the sleeping boy.

"Do you want breakfast" he asked as he raised his tan hands towards his curly hair, I took a moment to admire his curly hair without hair gel before nodding and berating myself for staring at the elder player like a pervert.

I followed the older player into his gigantic kitchen and leaned against the counter as I watched him glide around the kitchen looking for all the ingredients.

**Cristiano Ronaldo POV**

I walked into the kitchen and looked around for all the ingredients and resisted the urge to turn around and ask Bale why he was assessing me as if I had something wrong.

"What are we going to do today" I asked Bale, as looked around wondering like a lost soul, he jumped as he quickly spun around hand on his heart "training" he said breathlessly

I nodded but then frowned "I still don't have a babysitter" I said "my babysitter needs a month off" Gareth stared at me like as if I was stupid "bring him with you" he said as he turned around "what?" I questioned, Gareth Just nodded, I gave in and with a sigh I nodded agreeing with the Welsh Footballer.

**The Training**

**Gareth Bale POV**

Me and Ronaldo both walked inside the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, while holding the two hands of Cris, all our teammates were still pretty shocked that we were actually friends.

Cris sat on a bench and observed us as we proceeded to jog around the stadium and he gasped in awe when he realised that we could run for a long distance without losing breath.

I stumbled, causing Ronaldo to stop and stare at me as I tied my shoelaces he snickered as I continued to tie them, "what?" I questioned when I saw the smirking face of the Portuguese player "do you need help in tying your shoelaces like your tie" he said as he continued snickering "ha, very funny" I spoke sarcastically but then realised I really couldn't tie my shoelaces, damn it, why today?.

"Um Ronaldo" I questioned as my cheeks grew warmer "I really can't tie my shoelaces" as Ronaldo stared at me he suddenly burst into laughter and clutched his stomach I groaned and I waited for his laughing fit to be over.

He bent down still laughing and proceeded to tie my shoelaces making me blush bright red in embarrassment. I noticed the other players giving us curious looks while some openly gaped at us but, in their defence me clutching Cristiano Ronaldo's shoulders while he ties my shoelaces isn't an everyday occurrence.

***

5 minutes had passed until we had reached everyone else, they were all waiting for us, we got delayed by my shoes.

As Ronaldo came towards Sergio a smirk appeared on his face "Did you know Bale here also can't'-" he started before my hands immediatly shot out towards his mouth covering it. I could feel his smirk widen as he let out his tongue and licked my hand, I let out a groan before snatching my hand and wiping it on his shirt, to which he jumped backwards in disgust.

The people around us watched wide eyed before Sergio stepped forward and let out a cough, we both stopped our banter and immediately looked down, he looked at my direction and smirked and even though I was embarrassed I returned the smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
